User talk:SpikeToronto
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SpikeToronto page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) AMP Hello Spike Toronto, I was just wondering about the AMP program because I haven't heard back from you or Tm T in quite a while. 18:23,12/2/2012 18:23, December 2, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry about that. Right after we contacted you, the previous AMP project that we thought had wrapped up re-started. Thank you for your patience. — SpikeToronto 21:02, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Hello once again, I don't expect you to reply or have an answer immediately since as you said, you're busy with other projects, but I would just like to ask, now that the wiki is nearing 600 pages, are there any other ways to increase the number of readers we get because after all the guides that wikia has provided and all the blogs, nothing. I've tried everything from affiliates to adding lots of content to making it more exciting via all the new javascript updates and book/movie/video game reviews. I just want to find a way to increase traffic to about 20,000 viewers a week. I know that it is possible because in the past when the wiki had only 200 pages, we had about 17,000 viewers a week. Thanks in advance for your help. 20:36,12/9/2012 20:36, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I’m all yours now. No other wikis. So, let’s get started! — SpikeToronto 21:43, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Christmas Also, would you have any suggestions to Christmas up or just holiday up the wiki in general when they come. I'm not an expert at logo and theme creation so I'm wondering if there is any other easier way. 17:24,12/16/2012 17:24, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :You could temporarily change the wiki’s background to the current w:c:community:File:Wiki-background. I’ll go ahead and do it for you. If you don’t like it, please revert. Also, there is some JavaScript kicking around that makes snow fall on the screen. But, that can really slow page draws down, especially for people connecting to the wiki using a mobile/tablet. Finally, you could change the mouse cursor with some CSS (I’ll have to track it down). — SpikeToronto 10:19, December 17, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: To make the mouse cursor something unique (e.g., Santa Claus), do the following from http://sactage.wikia.com/?diff=4326 body { cursor: url(YOUR_URL_HERE), auto; } What you would do is upload to the wiki the image you want to use as a cursor. Then you would take the url for that image and substitute it for the url in the above cursor statement. Unlike that statement, it is better that the image be located here on the wiki: it will render more quickly, and you do not have to worry about it being changed at the other end. Have fun! — SpikeToronto 18:31, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for this advice. Also, do you have an advice about attracting editors/readers? -- 21:38,12/17/2012 21:38, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I’m working on that last one. :) — SpikeToronto 21:45, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark Don't worry, its no inconvenience at all. Luckily I keep a backup of just about all the logos we've ever had. 20:55,1/2/2013 20:55, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Title Coding I thank you immensely for the help in repairing the title coding! 04:50,1/6/2013 04:50, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :When you have a minute, take a look at it over at w:c:admintools:MediaWiki:Wikia.js/userRightsIcons.js. You can see it there in full operation. Then, you will know how else you might use it in future. — SpikeToronto 04:52, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :I already did! 04:59,1/6/2013 04:59, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Block Procedure Hello SpikeToronto, As you said, before we can work on increasing the wiki's ranking and status, we first need to fix the problems here. Now I changed the blocking procedure and started to change the old IP blocks to a few years, but if there is anything else we should cover about blocking then please say so. If not, I think we should look at wiki policies and organization next. Also, I'm sending a request for the autopatrol group shortly. I hope to get down the to-do list quickly and efficiently for the new year. 04:25,1/7/2013 04:25, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :I wanted to finish the blocking stuff that night we were working on it. But, then you left so abruptly, I thought I had offended you or something. I would like to get that done so we can move on. Let’s be sure to race through things this week. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 06:18, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :No, I wasn't offended, I just had to leave for something I didn't expect to come up. 14:42,1/7/2013 14:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Veterans Group Hello SpikeToronto, As was your recommendation I asked for the autopatrolled group to be added to this wiki, also to keep up with the WWII theme, I asked if it could be renamed to Veterans. I was testing the user rights and I realized that I wasn't allowed to assign anyone to that group. Being an admin mentor, are you able to assign the group or is it something that is under construction? -- 16:24,1/8/2013 16:24, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :I saw your request on Brandon Rhea’s talkpage. I think it’s brilliant that you asked to have it be called veterans. As to your question, I am also not able to assign it. At the very least, it should be assignable by Bureaucrats (i.e., Colonels (?)). I think that it was just an error when it was set up. In addition to creating the new usergroup, the ability to add/revoke it has to be added to a superior usergroup (i.e., admin/crat). I’ll Skype Brandon about it. Thank you for bringing this to our attention. — SpikeToronto 03:12, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Still not working for me. Working yet for you? — SpikeToronto 18:01, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Just Skyped with Staff. Send them a note via ' '. Just outline the issue. Thank them for setting up the group; but, no one can assign it. Then, tell them what usergroup you want to be able assign it: admins, or crats only. Good luck and keep me posted. — SpikeToronto 18:13, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I sent the request -- 18:47,1/10/2013 18:47, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Ranking System Hey SpikeToronto, To go along with the idea of a title being earned for the stub movement, I created a guide to a new ranking system to make the titles less random. Could you please check out the system and tell me if there are any improvements I should make? 00:09,1/12/2013 00:09, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :Sure. I’d be glad to! Where is it? Link? By the way, I love the change you made to the adminmentor icon in the user profile. It's so cool. :) — SpikeToronto 04:01, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :I found it at World War II Wiki:Ranking. I’ve read it and have some ideas. If I see you in chat Saturday, we can discuss it. Otherwise, I’ll write it out on the talkpage. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 04:21, January 12, 2013 (UTC) TOCright Sorry, I just restored it. I was just cleaning up old unessessary templates and I thought that TOCright was a copy of tocright. So I deleted TOCRight because it was in a category that was not used and I couldn't get it out, plus the fact that I thought it was a copy. 15:31,1/13/2013 15:31, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. You’ll find that on some pages Template:TOCright works and looks better than Template:Tocright. That’s why it was created, as an alternative. :-) — SpikeToronto 15:36, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Monobook Hello SpikeToronto, I was wondering, even though the wiki was designed for the oasis wikia type of skin, can some people still view it in monobook. If so, how would we solve the problem of the main page in monobook since the main page tries to add a green background but just puts green splotches over the white. 03:44,1/16/2013 03:44, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :Your mainpage in Monobook currently looks like this. As I mentioned once before, the good people at the Monobook Wiki can redesign your Monobook theme. WikiTea has a similar color palette as this wiki and can be seen here. Finally, while the color palette is all wrong for this wiki, one of my favorite Monobook themes is at the BioShock Wiki. Hope this all helps. :) — SpikeToronto 11:28, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. To really experience your wiki in Monobook, go to ' ', and change the skin to Monobook. You can always change back after awhile. — SpikeToronto 11:33, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Moving on Hello SpikeToronto, I believe that we were going to get started on how to attract readers/editors to the wiki now. Whenever you would like to begin the discussion. 15:10,1/27/2013 15:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. I’m sorry for the inexcusable delay. I’ve been working at night and, therefore, sleeping when we would be working together. We should be a “go” for this week, though. — SpikeToronto 07:31, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :UPDATE: If you haven’t already, go and register for an upcoming webinar on promoting your wiki. Register at https://www3.gotomeeting.com/register/418598750 — SpikeToronto 05:50, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Hello, I'm sorry I was gone for a while. That was also why I couldn't visit the the webinar. Do you want to set a specific day or time to enter chat or discuss the next subject? 02:30,3/2/2013 02:30, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :::That’s good to know. Now, I don’t feel so bad! I was away for a month. The webinars are available at w:c:community:Webinars. The specific one that you want is located at w:c:community:How To:SEO webinar. Watch it. Then get back to me and let me know what else we need to do. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 04:06, March 2, 2013 (UTC)